Turrets
=Turrets= Jump to: navigation, searchWeapons play a very important role in Tanki Online. The type of gun you choose will strongly affect your style of playing, whether it is aggressive lightning-fast attacks or firing from protected positions. In addition, the weapon you like can be upgraded. All guns have four modifications, from the weakest to the strongest (from M0 to M3). Accordingly, the price of the junior modification isn't high. You can already try the most popular tactics at junior ranks without having to spend a large amount of crystals. But it's impossible to get everything you want at once. Particular guns and modifications can be purchased only with a certain rank. It’s important to know that some guns in the game have a maximum range. On distances greater than this range these guns may do no damage at all. If it says that “up to 50m – 100%, after 100m – 20%”, then the gun’s damage will linearly decrease from 100% to 20% between 50 to 100 meters. For example, the gun will do 60% of damage at 75 meters. Now let’s look at guns in more detail. Smoky http://en.tankiwiki.com/SmokyMain article: Smoky'''A gun for mid to long-range battles. Fires single shells and can land critical hits. Works well with all hulls. '''Player’s opinion High accuracy and rate of fire. Ability to knock off enemy’s aim. High critical damage will help to cope with any opponent. Damage decreases with distance. To improve the effectiveness, each shot must hit the target. Critical hit chance can’t be controlled. Firebird http://en.tankiwiki.com/FirebirdMain article: Firebird'''A good weapon for short-range battle. Fires a stream of napalm that burns tanks within its damage radius. Burning opponents continue to take damage even after the Firebird's attack stops. Can thaw frozen tanks and is a great choice for fast and medium hulls. '''Player's opinion Good damage. High speed of turret’s rotation. Does maximum damage even through other tanks. Enemy gets damage for some time after attack. Very short range. Takes time to recharge. Twins http://en.tankiwiki.com/TwinsMain article: Twins'''A gun with unlimited firing duration. Effective at short to mid range. Its high rate of fire makes it ideal for supressing enemies. Works well with any hull. '''Player's opinion Good damage. High speed of turret’s rotation. Strong physical effect of fire. Limited range. Inability to use cover when attacking. Railgun http://en.tankiwiki.com/RailgunMain article: Railgun'''A gun for professionals. Performs well at any range. Takes a long time to reload and needs to warm up before firing, but packs a hefty punch. A good pairing for any hull, but light tanks run the risk of flipping over from the recoil! A favorite amongst clan players. '''Players's opinion High damage of every shot. Ability to deal damage through enemy tanks. Knocks off enemy’s aim. Unlimited range. Very low rate of fire. High recoil that can knock over light hulls. Delay before the shot. Isida http://en.tankiwiki.com/IsidaMain article: Isida'''An essential gun in team battles. Can repair tanks within its firing radius and effectively destroy opponents at short-range. Repairs its own hull while damaging enemies. Works well with any hull. '''Player's opinion Repairs itself through damage dealt to enemies. A lot of experience points is given when repairing allies. Very short range. The need to recharge the gun. Thunder http://en.tankiwiki.com/ThunderMain article: Thunder'''A great choice for mid-range battles. Rounds from Thunder explode on impact and damage everything within their blast radius. This makes it risky to use at short-range as it may inflict self-damage. Goes well with any hull. '''Player's opinion Ability to deal damage to several enemies simultaneously or attack tanks you can’t see. Damage considerably decreases with distance. Shockwave can damage shooter’s tank. Freeze http://en.tankiwiki.com/FreezeMain article: Freeze'''A unique weapon for short-range battles. Slows opponents by freezing them and can put out fires caused by Firebird. In the right hands, it can destroy an enemy without receiving any damage in return. Great for fast and medium hulls. '''Player's opinion Slows enemies down. High damage. Does maximum damage even through other tanks. Very short range. The need to recharge the gun. Ricochet http://en.tankiwiki.com/RicochetMain article: Ricochet'''A gun that can be tough to control. Ideal for short to mid-range battles. Possesses a unique feature in that its shells ricochet off walls, allowing it to shoot around corners. Just make sure you don’t take a ricocheting round right in the kisser! Goes well with all hulls. '''Player's opinion Good damage. Strong physical effect of fire. Ability to attack tanks out of your visibility range. Limited effective fire range. The need to recharge the gun. Risk of self-damage. Setting charges in right direction requires skill. Shaft http://en.tankiwiki.com/ShaftMain article: Shaft'''A great choice for a sniper. It is the only gun with an optical scope attached, allowing it to easily hit targets at long range. Can also fire short-range without using the scope. Works well with any hull, but light hulls risk flipping over from the recoil! '''Player's opinion The highest damage per shot. Ability to shoot with a charge of desired power. Ability to deal damage through enemy tanks. The slowest speed of turret’s rotation. Inability to move and poor visibility. Low damage while moving. Hammer http://en.tankiwiki.com/HammerMain article: Hammer'''Perfect choice for close range combat. Three powerful shots mean your opponents have no way out. Its shotgun functionality allows Hammer to hit several targets with one shot at medium ranges. Works best with medium hulls. '''Player's opinion Excellent damage. Highest impact of all guns. Ability to damage several tanks with one shot. Limited effective fire range. Long reload. Impossible to reload before all shots in a clip are used. Vulcan http://en.tankiwiki.com/VulcanMain article: Vulcan'''A turret with an immense firing rate. It is best suited for combat at mid and long ranges. Vulcan has a unique gyroscope feature, which makes knocking off its aim very challenging, even when it's under heavy enemy fire. Caution — When using Vulcan, firing continuously for an extended time may overheat and damage your tank! Ideal for use with heavy hulls. '''Player's opinion Good accuracy and high rate of fire. Ability to shoot without reloading. Considerable impact force. Damage decreases over distance. Shooting for a long time may lead to self-damage. Turret's rotation speed decreases when shooting.